What Do You See In Him?
by cybergoth
Summary: Yuffie and Tifa corner Vincent to ask this question. Two out of four fics written for aarinfantasy's AarinSecret magazine short story competition


**Author:** cybergoth

**Title:** What Do You See In Him?

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Post Game

**Pairing:** Vincent x Sephiroth

**Rating:** G – General readership

**Notes:** New Rule in the Turk handbook: Beware the boobs…

Okay, for the aarinfantasy, AarinSecret magazine short story competition *which gothy is still on cloud nine about winning the damn thing* I wrote four FFVII shorts, a mini series if you will. Now the competition is closed I can release the three in the set which are not to be published. This encompasses episodes 2-4. Without much ado, here is the second in the series.

* * *

Vincent wasn't sure how this had come to pass. Ex-Turk, host to three demons and one WEAPON, sharpshooter and wraith in the night. None could cage him, and yet, two women had him cornered in a booth at the Seventh Heaven and were grilling him about his lover. That they would be quizzing him like this was no surprise whatsoever, but just how he had ended up stuck in this little corner with no escape was beyond him. He looked from one to the other and sighed. Boobs, it had to be the boobs. He was a man, and while his lover was also one, he was still partial to the female of the species, well he had better be or getting shot over Lucrecia was an even worse mistake than it had already been. And another thing… women came with boobs, and in Tifa's case, in proportions that tended to make a man slightly distracted whenever she was around. And the fact he couldn't remember being backed into the corner was highly suggestive that she had in fact used them against him. Women - never trust them, scheming, manipulative little demons in their own right.

Right now Tifa was smiling at him sweetly from across the table, though he wasn't buying that for a minute; outwardly she could be calm and quiet, but she embodied the old adage 'still waters run deep' and there could be danger lurking within at any moment. The more obvious danger was Yuffie at his side. The excitable ninja princess looked somewhere between annoyed and insanely curious and it was leading to quite an unusual expression on her face. He would be tempted to be amused under normal circumstances, but having the youngster, who had so plainly had a crush on him for a long time, practically pinning him in the corner, he was more tempted to draw Cerberus and shoot her. Or that was until she recognised the look in his eye and revealed she had stolen the gun. Oh now he was pissed with her.

"Alright, what do I have to do to get my gun back?" he asked distinctly nonplussed at this situation.

"Oh not much," Yuffie grinned, "just tell us a few things."

"Like what?" he asked, his suspicion of the two easily heard in his tone.

"Well, that would be about your boyfriend."

Vincent groaned, looking to Tifa, hoping she would be the voice of reason and save him from interrogation by the ninja, but all she did was smile at him. He should have expected as much if she had tricked him into the corner. He sighed and gave up.

"What do you want to know?"

Yuffie grinned, barely restraining herself from bouncing up and down in her seat. And people thought he might be attracted to her. In twenty years when she grew up maybe.

"Just how big is his you know what?"

"Yuffie!" Tifa gasped in shock.

Ah, so she hadn't been expecting that one.

"What? I'm only saying what we're both thinking."

Oh Gods, please save him from juvenile female minds. It didn't help that he could swear he could hear Chaos snickering in the back of his mind.

"I do not want to know the size of Sephiroth's…" Tifa was floundering.

"Lunch box?" Yuffie supplied helpfully.

"Manhood!" Tifa spat, now flushed with embarrassment.

"Fine, fine. So who tops?"

"Yuffie!!"

Vincent was sat back watching the show. What had started out as a potentially embarrassing interrogation somehow was becoming entertainment as Yuffie successfully mortified Tifa to a greater and greater degree. He had actually expected as much from the diminutive ninja, and so could sit here quite happily not flinching at her questions. He had no intention of answering them anyway.

"Well come on, neither of them are exactly effeminate if you know what I'm saying. So which one of them…"

"If you finish that sentence so help me I will smack you clean into next week!"

Tifa looked like she was close to spontaneously combusting, she was so red she could just about accessorise with his cape. And if Yuffie didn't stop embarrassing her, Tifa probably was going to kill her. Now this was what he called primetime entertainment, all he needed was some popcorn and a beer and he was all set. But considering he didn't have those things, and that Cerberus was now largely forgotten as the two women bickered, he decided now would be a good time to make his escape. There was a satisfying squeak from both women as he shifted into the wraithlike form he had used to rescue Cloud from Kadaj and his brothers, the two scrambling out of his way as he ghosted over the table, picking up Cerberus as he went, before reforming back as his usual self. The two looked at him with jaws dropped. Well it was one trick he'd never let them see before he guessed.

They sat there dumbfounded at his slick escape of their little trap, and he simply holstered Cerberus and turned to walk away.

"Wait!"

It was the slightly pleading tone in Tifa's voice that made him pause and turn.

"Just… what do you see in him?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah, he is a homicidal maniac," Yuffie added.

What he did next scared the two; he smiled. It was a quiet, knowing smile, and considering he was not a man known for his emotive outbursts, this really was strange. He basked in their confusion and walked away, leaving the question hanging. They wouldn't understand anyway.

They wouldn't understand how in his solitary wanderings he had found one last fragment of Jenova, though they would all swear that apart from her head they had destroyed every last one in their chasing Sephiroth across the planet in an attempt to stop him summoning meteor. They wouldn't understand that when he tried to dispose of it Sephiroth had managed to manifest, but in doing so was so weak that Vincent had managed to subdue him with a relatively gentle punch to the head. It was that ease which had piqued his interest, an interest they wouldn't understand.

When Sephiroth had come round he was as weak as a kitten, the manifestation having taken it out of him. He was also quasi-sane. More to the point he did not remember a single event after reading the journal he had found in the basement library of the ShinRa mansion in Nibelheim. For reasons even he did not understand he had taken it upon himself to rehabilitate the General, bringing him back to health, fascinated by the personality none but perhaps Cloud had once witnessed in him. That and he was Lucrecia's son. And in teaching him about himself, the events of the past few years, the real truth of his past, and how their lives intersected they had become close. After all, Lucrecia had burned them both.

When that closeness had become more neither could quite explain, but they had sat on a cliff watching the sunset one evening, and in the warm glow, a rather insecure former madman had tentatively kissed him. It had shocked him, that much he would freely admit to, but what had shocked him more was the strength of the warmth that hesitant kiss had seeded in him. It was unconventional, but as he had looked in questioning, even slightly pleading emerald eyes he had realised that he would never meet someone who would understand him like Sephiroth did, who could relate to what had been done to him, and could love him for who he was now, even with what he had been made to be.

He was still smiling as he walked into the small house they called home, and the sun was setting once again. He knew where his lover would be, so he walked straight through the house and into the garden. There was nothing he liked more than to watch Sephiroth going through his evening sword drills. His skin glowed in the dying light, glistening with the finest sheen of sweat, strong muscles rippling and flexing beneath the skin. He always did these drills stripped to the waist, and in the last light of the day he was transformed, the reds and golds catching in his mercurial hair and turning it to a fall of pure fire. He stood as he always did, smiling softly, waiting for Sephiroth to finish, utterly content. Emeralds met rubies and with a soft smile the former General approached him.

"You were nearly late," he chastised Vincent gently for almost flouting their routine.

"I ran into some trouble."

"Oh?"

"Nothing much, let's just say I was reminded why women are too much trouble."

Sephiroth chuckled, shaking his head in a way that was just so regal. And as he drew his lover close, kissing him softly, he knew that Tifa and Yuffie would never understand just what it was that he saw in his silver haired god.


End file.
